


Caroling in May

by LiberAmans214



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Plays The Guitar, Dean Winchester is Loved, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Guitars, Jack Kline as God, Jack being Jack, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, TFW 2.0, bend-me-shape-me's SPN Advent Calendar 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: “Nope.” Dean declares. “Never seen that guitar in here before. And I once did inventory bymyself,so I should know.”Sam snickers at Dean’s cavalier tone. He’d been content to examine the instrument from a distance, unlike his brother, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention. “Youhadto do it yourself, Dean. Those were the exact words of the bet.”“I wasdrunk,and you hustled me!”“You’veknownI play poker my entire life!”“Well, yeah.” Dean flashes his best shit-eating grin. “But you’ve sucked, your entire life, so —”“—sureI have —”“— your entire life has really just been a very long, very lame hustle!” Dean spreads his arms in a display of triumph. “And ergo, you hustled me into Christmas inventory-ing one time, and I can say with full guarantee that I never saw that thing here before. The case is rested, your honor.”"That's not even how yousayit!"
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Caroling in May

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: carols

After Chuck’s defeated, and Billie’s gone, and the Empty has been bargained with ( _semantics_ , any of the Winchesters would say if you asked one of the four to elaborate) into returning Cas in exchange for eternal sleep, there’s peace.

After they’re done _,_ and really _done_ , there’s time.

A moment to breathe, a minute to look at the clouds, and hours stretching endless, days on end, resonating with something resembling _quiet_.

And then, there’s a guitar.

*

“Nope.” Dean declares. “Never seen that thing in here before. And I once did Christmas inventory by _myself_ , so I should know.”

Sam snickers at Dean’s cavalier tone. He’d been content to examine the instrument from a distance, unlike his brother, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention. “You _had_ to do it yourself, Dean. Those were the exact words of the bet.”

“I was _drunk_ , and you hustled me!”

“You’ve known I play poker my entire life!”

“Well, yeah.” Dean flashes his best shit-eating grin. “But you’ve sucked, your entire life, so —”

“— _sure_ I have —”

“— your entire _life_ has really just been a very long, very lame hustle!” Dean spreads his arms in a display of triumph. “And ergo, you hustled me into Christmas inventory-ing. The case is rested, your honor.”

“That’s not how you say —”

“Sam. Dean.” Cas interjects, loud and exasperated. Sam shuts up immediately, eyes falling to his lap, while Dean exchanges a sheepish look with Cas (and Jack, who to his credit, seemed to be unaffected by the mini-feud. But that’s less the part about him being God-Lite and more about him being _himself._ A kid who grew up watching his dads bicker endlessly and mostly, uneventfully, and has come to terms with it as a primary aspect of (at least, _his_ ) family.)

Cas, as usual, puts up with less of their crap. “Is this really necessary right now?”

Dean loves him for it, except when it’s targeted at Dean and since that’s kind of a lot, he isn’t sure he _loves_ it, or just loves Cas and generalises the things he does under the wider bracket of _Cas_.

“And if it’s not,” Cas goes on, using what is probably his I-led-garrisons-in-heaven voice, which automatically sends a shiver up Dean’s spine. “Can we agree the guitar is, somehow, a recent addition and leave it at that?”

Sam nods slightly, apologetic. Dean just rolls his eyes, but it’s a yes. (Everyone there knows it’s a yes.)

“It’s not cursed.” Jack cuts in brightly. “Or out of the ordinary at all.”

“So,” Dean blinks. “We just _happen_ to have an awesome new guitar show up, completely randomly, in this top secret Bunker no one know about, _minus_ any ulterior motives or death curses?”

Jack grins. “Yes.”

“Cool.” Dean says immediately, and Sam huffs an amused laugh. He thinks he sees Cas smile as well, and a smirk grows on his face.

“Dibs.”

*

Unsurprisingly, nobody counters his dibs, and Dean ends up taking the guitar to his room.

It’s after a few days of insecurity, leading right into embarrassment, leading further to ignoring its existence, and further still to a mostly depressive array of memories — before it circles back to insecurity, and is about to repeat all over again, when he stops himself in his proverbial spiral, and decides to _just friggin’ do it._

That night, he picks up the pick.

Fiddles with it in his hands for a minute, and proceeds to abandon the idea again, because it does not _feel_ right. Different shape, different weight.

And Dean Winchester’s already enough of a misfit for this project, for his guitar pick to be a poor goddamn fit in his hand too.

But there’s something about being so _close_ that stirs up motivation in his heart, similar to the first day they found the damn thing, and next morning, he’s out looking for a music shop in town.

 _That_ night, he finally plays.

It’s uncertain — experimental — and he soon realizes why nobody ever says a damn thing about guitars when they say you never forget how to ride a bike.

But then, slowly, and really slowly at that, music seems to return to his fingers.

It isn’t smooth by any chance, or even really accurate, but there’s a faint tug in his brain that leads him to the next chord, and a twitch in his wrist that tells him when to strum, and he’s awful, he’s really friggin’ awful, but even repeatedly saying so in his head refuses to dampen the overwhelming feeling that lights him up from the inside to start to feel like maybe he _can_ play again. There’s hope, and there’s terrible, off-timed, broken music, and there’s Dean in the middle of it, and maybe he can actually do this.

Recollection of how to play had come to his hands as they trembled, and tried, but the exhilaration of it, and the joy, only come back to his heart once he’d stopped, heart racing, adrenaline high, and unexplainable tears pricking his eyes.

Dean Winchester goes to bed that night, giddy in a way he hasn’t been in _years_.

And outside his bedroom, his family of three exchange confused glances when the playing stopped abruptly, and then smiles when a sound that can only be said to bear semblance to a squeal, follows the silence.

(The first song Dean had played in over twenty five years had been Joy to the World.

It had also been the first song he’d ever learned — Cassie’s choice, not his. Sam, Cas and Jack didn’t know any of that. To them, it had just been a christmas carol. But there was also something so moving about that, _soft_ in a way each of them knew Dean would fight against being, that they didn’t realize they hadn’t budged from Dean’s door, long until faint snores replaced the quiet, and they left for their own beds, wordlessly already having decided on a plan for the next day.)

*

Cas knocks first on Dean’s bedroom door, and all music immediately ceases. There’s a yell from inside after ten seconds of a shuffling kind of silence.

“Yeah?”

“May I come in?” Cas asks.

Another pause.

Cas wonders worriedly if Sam and Jack were mistaken when they said that Cas had to be first, that he was their best shot at getting Dean to open up — the easiest past Dean’s line of defense.

Then Dean says, a little quieter. “Yeah, sure.”

Cas enters, gently closing the door behind himself before his eyes land on Dean — and he fights the urge to smile, because Dean hasn’t kept away the guitar or anything. It’s still on his lap, not in playing stance, with his arms folded over it — but he’s not trying to hide it from Cas.

“Is everything okay?” Dean interrupts his reverie. Cas nods.

Neither of them say anything for a minute.

“Can I listen?”

Cas surprises himself with his own courage to ask — no twisted words or excuses to stay, just a simple question. Things were so rarely simple for them, but this wasn’t a common occurrence either so it evened out.

“Y-yeah.” Dean mutters.

Cas lights up.

“I suck, by the way.” Dean adds, almost immediately. “But I’ll suck less with time, I’m hoping. I mean, I’m supposed to, you know, but I — uh, I mean — maybe I —”

Cas realizes that he hadn’t stopped smiling at Dean and that’s what had made Dean falter, and he looks away, embarrassed.

“I’ll just play, I guess.” Dean manages smally, sounding as embarrassed as him.

“Please.”

Dean clears his throat instead of playing.

“Yeah.”

Cas can tell he’s nervous. Even if he weren’t good at, and very used to reading Dean, he could’ve gauged as much. And he wishes he had the right words, he really does, but he’s aware a sincere speech of how much it means that Dean let him stay, and listen, would have the opposite effect of calming.

Then there’s another knock on the door, and Cas relaxes.

“Dean?”

Sure enough, it’s Jack.

Sam had explained how Dean was most likely, unfortunately, to deflect if he was there — “his denial fires up, Cas. I associate it with a parenting complex of some kind, and he just won’t let go of it.” — so the order had been decided as Cas, Jack and Sam. No overwhelming by arriving all three at once, or one after the other as if it were planned. No, they’d enter after some time, giving the previous person time to make Dean comfortable to them before the next enters.

Cas thinks it’s a rather brilliant plan, and wonders if he should ask Sam to formulate a similar one to get Dean to open up about other things too. He doesn’t, ultimately.

“Yeah?” Dean yells back.

“Have you seen Cas?”

That had been the plan.

“Yeah,” Dean raises his voice to answer. “He, uh. He’s right here. Come on in.”

And Jack does, and eyes Cas with probably too much meaning (he means triumph) for Dean to not have noticed, before turning to the latter. “Oh. Were you about to play for Cas?”

Dean colors at that, his ears reddening almost instantly, and Cas files it away for pondering later.

“Can I be here too?”

And Dean’s eyes widen a little — sign of anxiety, maybe understanding — and he licks his lips and then he nods. “I guess. I mean, okay, fine. But didn’t you need Cas for something?” He adds, confused.

“I,” Jack hesitates. Oh no, Cas thinks. Sam’s prepared him for this, but Jack looks like he’s about to, as Dean would say, wing it. And all-powerful or not, he knows his son is a terrible liar. “No, I just wanted to know if you’d seen him.”

Dean narrows his eyes.

“Now I do know. That, uh, you’ve seen him.” Jack braves on, determined to reach the bottom of the proverbial hole he’d dug for himself apparently. “So now, I don’t need to know anything. Now I can stay.”

Dean sighs.

“I can, right?”

There’s a lightness in Dean’s voice instead of tension when he says, “Yeah.”

“Thank you.” Jack says brightly, and all Cas can do is shake his head when Jack turns to him for feedback, and the both of them proceed to wear (nearly matching, but not on purpose) excited stares as they focus on Dean.

*

The final straw is when there’s a third knock on the door, and Sam pokes his head in. One unconvincing “Where’s everyone at?” later, he’s joined Cas and Jack in staring with a unnecessary (and hopefully unintended) comfort-the-vic’s-family smile at Dean.

God, he loves these dumbasses and would give his life for everyone present in the room, but _none_ of them can act for shit.

It’s glaringly obvious they’ve all respectively shown up to listen to him play.

Which is bullshit in itself, because Dean wasn’t being modest when he told Cas he sucks — he _does_ suck. But then, he doesn’t think any of them would mind. Sam would probably unlock new levels of the puppy eyes if he knew how happy even playing _awfully_ , made Dean. Jack would be blunt, of course, but undeterringly sweet. And Cas? He’d probably smile at him all the way through, just — _that_ smile of his, that always seems to make time freeze and Dean’s heart stutter.

So Dean decides magnanimously to _not_ call them out.

Right away, anyway.

Instead, he turns to them with a question. “Any requests?”

(He can’t play one of the only songs he remembers having learned without errors yet, so obviously asking for requests is the right way to go. But you see, once you’ve given up on impressing, it’s only fair to see yourself to the end of the chaos.)

“Christmas carols.” Jack answers before anyone else.

“It’s May.”

“Sam’s,” Jack swallows. Dean should really get on teaching the kid how to lie. “Sam’s making me listen to carols.”

“In _May_?” He asks his brother this time.

Sam shrugs, struggling to keep a diplomatic face.

“You’re going to grow up to be the young adult who doesn’t take off the Christmas lights in January.” Dean informs Jack, who absorbs his words with all the seriousness Dean should have expected. “And, _fine_. We can do carols.”

Cas speaks up. “Any carol you’d like, Dean.”

“Nah,” Dean shakes his head. “Jack requested it. We’ll do what he says.” And he insists to his conscience that he said so because he wants to make Jack happy, and not because he’s well aware the kid isn’t being subjected to carols by Sam in friggin’ May, and _probably_ doesn’t know any.

“Oh.” Jack’s face falls. He looks at Sam in the most conspicuous way anyone’s ever looked at anyone. “I —”

“Uhhuh?”

“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!” Cas blurts, on behalf of Jack, and there’s a two second gap where Sam facepalms and Jack exchanges a conspirational glance with Cas, and then Dean’s throwing his head back and laughing.

And soon, Sam’s joining in with an exasperated kind of chuckling as if he’s gotten stuck in the wrong team but he doesn’t regret a thing, and then Cas starts too, mostly from looking at Dean losing his shit (Dean strictly ignores thinking about that part and focuses on imprinting Cas’s laugh to memory) and probably also because the ridiculosity of the entire situation probably struck him, and of course Jack’s smiling at all of them, and it’s, altogether, everything Dean could ever have wished for.

The evening ends with Dean playing Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer (of course) for at least an hour while consistently getting better at the repeating music, and although it’s him humming under his breath (like he always has while playing) that starts it off, soon all of them are offering their own awful renditions to the chaos. Cas is off-key, Sam somehow manages to screw up the lyrics, and Jack is as flat as a friggin’ plateau.

And it all comes together in a wholly unmelodious kind of awesome — to Dean the same way they say a mother’s love comes through for an ugly child.

After Rudolph, it’s Silent Night (another song Dean’s learned, it hits him, once he’s trying to find the right chord) and even Cas manages to look disappointed at the lyrics Sam and he come up with to make up for not knowing the real ones, and since Jack’s never heard this one, he simply listens in rapt attention leaving Dean wondering if he probably ended up learning the wrong version on account of all his concentration.

And last of all, it’s We Wish You A Merry Christmas, and Dean plays the chorus enough times that he’s perfect at it, because for once, no one messes up the beat or the lyrics, and everyone has the most fun.

All in all, it’s an evening to remember.

What Dean learns through it all is primarily the lesson that letting your family think they tricked you into having an audience is sometimes an excellent choice to make, and that things can be crap, but still be enjoyed. That doesn’t mean he’s not going to practice his ass off learning to play at least the choruses of the Led Zepp tracks he gifted Cas (the idea came to him in bed last night, and Cas has always sounded like he enjoyed them, okay?) so he can play them ‘for Cas’ as the kid so casually put — but then, some things are different from other things, just the way some love’s different too.

And while some things are about efforts, and saying the words that scare you, others are about letting go, and singing carols in bright and sunny May.

The only thing Dean’s sure about is that just about all of it comes down to being free.


End file.
